disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox Village
'Fox Village '''is the 4th episode of Season 43. Summary On their spring break, Luna, Dylan, Connor, Amaya, and Greg head to Japan to visit the famous fox village, and Eclipsion quickly makes friends with some, but when Romeo and Night Ninja plan to destroy the fox village, the five heroes must stop them and save the foxes and their home before it is demolished into pieces. Plot The episode begins with everyone is in Superhero-ology, waiting for the end of school bell to ring as some students are waiting impatiently and tapping their fingers or pencils onto their desks and papers. Just when it was taking forever, the bell finally rings and Oso wishes everyone a happy spring break as all the kids jumped out of their seats and excitedly ran out of the classroom and Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Dylan came out last as Dylan stretches his arms and lets out a heavy sigh of relief, saying that it's finally spring break! Which means they can take a break from school, studying, and assignments, and best of all, Greg added, Luna has a surprise for them waiting after school when she leaves from Animal-ology Class. Amaya wonders what it could be as Connor says that they'll have to find out once they meet Luna at the school gates, which they see her there right now! As they met Luna at the school gates, she shows them five plane tickets and explains to them that her father, Adolfo, scored them for them to a spring break trip to Japan, and best of all, an old friend of her father has invited them to come and see the famous fox village, where he works. Connor was stoked by the tickets and Amaya was squealing with excitement to go visit the fox village and meet those cute foxes as Greg states that Eclipsion will love meeting them too, since Eclipsion is a fox too. Dylan then remarks that they should start packing if they want to get to Japan to visit the fox village as all five kids agreed and went home to begin their trip. After Connor, Amaya, Greg, Dylan, and Luna have finished packing, Adolfo and Lumina drop them off at the airport, where they said goodbye and to have a fun time in Japan, but be sure to not get into too much trouble as Luna rolls her eyes and then smiles at her parents, saying that she and her friends will have a good time. The kids, after having their passports checked, boarded into the plane to Japan, as it flies off until twenty-six hours later, they finally reach their destination. Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of the YouTube video made by Rachel and Jun, Fox Village in Zao Japan! 蔵王きつね村・kitsune mura. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 43 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Eclipsion Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Friendship Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Video-inspired episodes Category:Inspirations